In the prior art, a conventional golf putting training apparatus provided a base, a inclined path in front of the base and a goal on the base. The slopes of the base and the path are fixed in the prior art. User will get bore after a long time of putting. The putting skill will not improve after user get use to the training apparatus.
Although there were some golf putting training apparatus providing the function of changing the slope, but the mechanism of changing slope needs manual operating or needs to switch the whole set of the path. The procedure of changing slope is very complex. It is hard to change the slope of the training apparatus whatever user wants in training.